


If We Have Each Other

by Nivek (Vanitelamort)



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Harin, Alpha!Yonghoon, Bad past experiences, Beta!Hyungu, Beta!Youngjo, Bonds, Conflict, Distrust, M/M, Omega!Giwook, Omega!Hwanwoong, Omega!Seoho, Omegaverse, Romance, True Mates, alpha!Geonha, alpha!dongju, alpha!dongmyeong, omega!keonhee, uncertainity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Nivek
Summary: Hwanwoong avoids alphas as much as he can except for the rare exception of those he knows won't hurt him. Past experience run deep in his soul, holding him back even when he encounters his true mate. Can he push pass these memories that haunt him?Not particularly good at summaries but this is an omegaverse story. I hope you enjoy it <3
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	1. True Mates at first glance

**Author's Note:**

> Though I have written another omegaverse story that people love under my original name, I wanted to write and publish this separately under this pseudo so as to not have the two conflict with each other. 
> 
> I want to thank Moonbeam as elements from your own omegaverse story inspired some of the elements within this story. You are an amazing writer <3

Hwanwoong stared out the window, at the grey sky. He knew it was going to rain soon but he had forgotten his umbrella. He wondered if Keonhee or Geonhak had theirs and would share.

"You seem lost in thought," Seoho said, getting the omega's attention.

"A little. Looks like it's going to rain," Hwanwong commented. "I didn't bring my umbrella."

Seoho chuckled. "Neither."

"I know, you never do," Hwanwoong smiled slightly at the older omega. 

"I'm sure Geonhak will share with me. He usually does."

Hwanwoong hummed in agreement. "That's because he likes you."

"I would hope so, I would hate being in a pack with someone who doesn't like me," Seoho smiled. 

"That's not what I meant, hyung."

"I know."

The two went quiet as the professor began talking. Sure enough, rain began pouring down, drowning out what their teacher had to say and making them decide to end class because of it. Seoho got up to leave but Hwanwoong didn't move. 

"Staying back?" Seoho asked. 

"Yeah, I have an assignment to finish. I'll come home eventually."

"Ok, just be careful. You never know who could be lurking around."

"I promise I will be," Hwanwoong said. Seoho looked a little concerned but left nonetheless.

Hwanwoong worked alone in the classroom. Occasionally getting messages from the pack's group chat. He looked at it with every new message. Geonhak was asking if everyone was ok with a friend of his staying for a few weeks. A beta named Youngjo. Hwanwoong replied saying it was ok, as did the other two omegas. None of them had issues with a beta staying. It would have been another story if it was an alpha. Keonhee, Seoho and Hwanwoong all had difficulties completely trusting alphas who weren't Geonhak, though there were a few rare exceptions. Each one had had issues in the past with alpha, making them all cautious. If it hadn't been for Keonhee growing up with Geonhak, they probably wouldn't have had him to look after them.

Hwanwoong finished his assignment and submitted it before shutting down his laptop and packing up. He headed out, being stopped by a pair of alphas in the hallway.

"Hi," the shorter of the two said with a smile. "We're looking for a TA named Yonghoon. You wouldn't happen to know him would you?"

Hwanwoong froze up, unsure what to do with the two alphas blocking his way.

"Are you ok?" The shorter alpha asked concern. The other alpha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Myong, he's an omega," he said.

"Oh," Myeong said in realisation. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope we're not making you uncomfortable. We honestly mean you no harm. I'm Dongmyeong and this is my twin Dongju. We were meant to meet up with Yonghoon-hyung but got a bit lost."

"I don't know him," Hwanwoong said timidly, hoping the alphas would just leave. Dongmyeong seemed friendly but Hwanwoong knew from experience it could be fake. Dongju seemed indifferent, an unreadable expression one his face as he just stared at the mega.

"Oh, ok, well then…"

"What's your name?" Dongju asked, interrupting Dongmyeong and receiving a glare from him for it. 

Hwanwoong hesitated, not wanting to answer.

"Hey, Hwanwoong, are you ready to go home?" Came a familiar and comforting deep voice, immediately settling the omega. Geonhak stopped next to Hwanwoong.

"I didn't know you were still here, Geonhak-hyung," Hwanwoong said honestly.

"I was studying at the library," Geonhak smiled before looking at the two alphas. 

"Hi, I'm Dongmyeong and this is Dongju. We're trying to find a TA named Yonghoon," Dongmyeong explained, his friendly demeanor not dropping. This made Hwanwoong think it could actually be genuine. He had found alpha's personality changed the moment Geonhak would turn up, as if they saw him as a challenger.

"I know Yonghoon-hyung. He's at the library, helping the librarians," Geonhak proceeded to give the pair directions. Hwanwoong relaxed further once they left, however he hadn't failed to notice how much Dongju had stared at him throughout that entire encounter. 

"Are you ok?" Geonhak asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok now. I'm surprised you're still here," Hwanwoong commented. 

"Seoho-hyung asked me to stay back after he stole my umbrella. I could feel your distress so I came to find you," Geonhak explained. "Give the others a call, let them know you're ok so they can stop blowing up my phone."

"Sure, um… who's Yonghoon?" Hwanwoong asked. "The name did sound familiar but I kind of blank out."

"You do know him, Hwanwoong. He's that alpha who won't date omegas. Hyungu's partner."

"Oh," Hwanwoong muttered, finally remembering the alpha. One of the exceptions given his disinterest in omegas. "Do you know who they were?"

"Yonghoon-hyung had mentioned something about a couple of alphas joining his pack. I think one of them is Giwook's boyfriend," Geonhak explained. "We should head home."

Hwanwoong nodded in agreement. He pulled out his phone as they walked, seeing the messages of concern Keonhee and Seoho had sent him. He quickly called Keonhee, letting him and Seoho know he was ok. Through their pack bond, he could feel their love and concern for him, making him feel warm inside. 

"I think Seoho-hyung is making dinner tonight," Geonhak said as they walked.

"So what you're saying is, we should pick up takeaway," Hwanwoong joked. 

"You and Keonhee are so tough on Seoho-hyung's cooking. It's not that bad," Geonhak argued. 

"You know, killing yourself by eating his food isn't going to win him over," Hwanwoong pointed out gently.

Geonhak sighed. "I know. It's frustrating at times. Like I understand what he went through and why he's reluctant to even give me a chance, but it's plain to see he's my true mate. I sense him so much more strongly than I do you or Keonhee. I feel itchy when there's a huge distance between us. Visiting my family was torturous for me. I honestly don't want to leave his side again because of it and I know he must feel the same."

"He does. It wasn't easy for him either when you were gone but he did have us to help sooth him. Give him time, hyung. He's a lot more scarred than Keonhee-hyung and I are but he is aware you like him and he does like you in return. He's just so scared of putting himself in a vulnerable situation again," Hwanwoong explained sadly, memories of how broken the oldest omega had been flooding his mind. He pushed them away, not wanting the others to think he was in distress again. 

"I know. Honestly, I will wait for eternity for him if I have to."

Hwanwoong smiled at the alpha, grateful that he was in Seoho's life. He just hoped the omega would be willing to give Geonhak a chance. 

* * *

Dongju couldn't get his mind off the little omega. Something about him felt alluring. The alpha had never felt anything like this before. He was sitting in the university library as the alpha they had been looking for gently interrogated Dongmyeong. His twin had been in a long distance relationship with an omega in Yonghoon's pack and the twins had finally managed to save up enough to move across the country so the couple could be together. Yonghoon wanted to make sure Dongmyeong had good intentions before letting him join the pack.

"Dongju?" Yonghoon said, pulling the young alpha from his thoughts.

"Sorry," Dongju apologised, not realising the older man had been trying to talk to him.

"I was asking if you were also wanting to join the pack. We are an alpha majority pack so I know the atmosphere can be difficult at times but I also know from what Giwook told me, you two," Yonghoon gestured at the twins. "Are close."

"We are but I'm not sure," Dongju said. "Though if I'm ok to live with you while I figure it out, I would appreciate it."

"That's perfectly fine," Yonghoon smiled.

"Ju, are you ok? You've been spacing out since we talked to that omega," Dongmyeong commented.

"What omega?" Yonghoon asked.

"I think that deep voiced alpha called him Hwanwoong."

"Oh yeah, that alpha would have been Geonhak. Be careful if you're around Hwanwoong alone. The omegas in Geonhak's pack are very wary of alphas. They haven't had good experiences. I don't know details but being alone with alphas can cause them to panic. They can only just handle Harin and me because we have no interest in omegas," Yonghoon explained.

"Yeah, he felt distressed with us there," Dongju mentioned, having both alphas frown at him, unsure. 

"Wait, did he look distressed or could you actually feel it?" Dongmyeong asked.

"Couldn't you feel it? It was radiating from him," Dongju said.

"No,I only noticed he was uncomfortable from his body language and expression."

"Oh," Dongju muttered before a realisation hit him. "Oh! Well I didn't expect that."

"No wonder you never found anyone worth dating, your true mate was here this entire time," Dongmyeong smiled happily. The words bounced around in Dongju's mind. Could he really have found his true mate just like that?

"I'll let Geonhak know," Yonghoon said. "I doubt Hwanwoong would have noticed but if you could sense his feelings, it could mean a bond has begun to be established."

Dongju felt uncertain. He had never dated, never finding anyone worth it and now he had supposedly found his true mate. An omega who only had bad experiences with alphas. He had no idea how to even approach him again and not cause him to panic. 

"Do you think he'll even be interested? He doesn't know me, what if he rejects me? That could hurt him," anxiety began to take hold of the young alpha as he worried for the omega. He had heard the horrors of separation and rejection sicknesses and felt more concerned about the omega feeling them over himself. He felt he was strong enough to survive them both but to be the cause of it to another didn't sit well with him. 

"It'll be ok, Ju," Dongmyeong promised, taking the younger alpha's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Like I said, I'll let Geonhak know in case Hwanwoong is currently being affected. For now, let's head to the pack house so you can both meet everyone else and so Giwook can finally be with Dongmyeong. It's all he's been talking about since you said you were moving here," Yonghoon smiled. 

Dongmeyong's face lit up. "Yes, let's go. I can't wait to properly meet him."

Dongju smiled at his brother, happy to see his twin in love as he pushed away his anxieties over the omega they had met. Dongmyeong and Giwook had met online when they were teenagers but never properly seen each other in real life. Dongju admired his brother's dedication to the omega, even with never meeting him in person, they never let the distance keep them apart and now they were finally going to be together. Dongju had never seen his brother this happy. 

They followed Yonghoon out to his car, Dongju's mind going back to the omega as an odd sensation of confusion washed over him. It wasn't his own feelings so he wagered a guess they belonged to Hwanwoong. He just hoped the omega was ok.


	2. Mind is forever a prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // panic attacks are in this chapter

"I'm telling you Woongie, none of us are anxious right now," Seoho said as he looked at the younger omega concerned. Hwanwoong was confused, he could feel anxiety but it wasn't his own yet no one in the pack was feeling it either. 

"Maybe you're still feeling anxious after encountering those alphas," Geonhak suggested.

"Maybe," it felt possible but Hwanwoong was unconvinced. He sat between Seoho and Keonhee, hoping being between them would settle him.

"I'm sure you're fine, Hwanwoong," Keonhee said softly as he wrapped an arm around the little omega and held him tightly.

Geonhak's phone began ringing, startling the small omega. The alpha took the call.

"Hey Yonghoon, did those alphas find you?" Geonhak asked. There was a moment of muffled talking.

"Oh, ok that actually explains a lot. Hwanwoong could feel anxiety that wasn't his or anyone in the pack. I'll let him know. Thanks for calling," Geonhak hanged up and looked at Hwanwoong with a surprised smile.

"You're feeling Dongju," he said. 

Hwanwoong frowned. "But he's not in our pack, how am I feeling him?"

"Oh," Keonhee said as his eyes widened. 

"What?" Hwanwoong asked.

"Woongie, think about it. You can feel the emotions of an alpha not in our pack," Seoho said gently. Hwanwoong was confused until the realisation hit him.

"Wait, that alpha is my true mate?" He asked.

"Seems like it," Geonhak confirmed. 

Hwanwoong felt like the room was spinning. He knew there was always the possibility he would meet his true mate one day but secretly he had always hoped it would never happen. He didn't want to be with an alpha again, it terrified him the uncertainties and the unknowns. He had no idea what sort of person Dongju was, his own past experiences telling him the young alpha was just that, another alpha, another person who would see him as property and hurt him. He was unable to breath, his chest feeling constricted. Keonhee and Seoho both held him, trying their best to calm him down.

"I don't want a true mate," Hwanwoong managed to choke out as he looked at Geonhak. The alpha was keeping his distance, all too familiar with Hwanwoong's panic attacks when it came to alphas and knowing it was best to let the other two omegas handle it. Despite being the only alpha Hwanwoong truly trusted, when in a panicked state he couldn't handle being near any alphas at all. 

"Hwanwoong, you'll be ok. You don't have to be with him," Seoho said softly. "Being true mates doesn't mean you must date."

Geonhak looked away. Hwanwoong felt bad for the alpha, hearing those words from his own true mate. If he wasn't in the midst of a panic attack he would comfort the alpha. 

"Let Geonhak meet Dongju first, he'll make sure he has no ill intentions," Keonhee suggested. "You'll be ok, Woongie. We'll protect you and help you through this."

Hwanwoong leaned into Keonhee, burying his face into the taller omega's chest as he shakily breathed in, using the comfort of the two omegas to help calm him down. He was safe, he told himself. He was safe with his pack. They wouldn't let him be an alpha's plaything. He was finally beginning to calm down, his breathing coming out even. He could feel concern flowing through him, more than just that of his pack. His true mate was also concerned. He didn't like feeling the other alpha, he was still a stranger, an unknown variable who could possibly bring more pain to Hwanwoong's life. 

There was a knock at the door, startling Hwanwoong. He was still on edge. Geonhak left the three omegas, heading to the front door and opening it. 

"Why are you here?" They heard him ask.

* * *

Dongju wasn't sure why he ran all the way to a house he didn't know. He just felt Hwanwoong's distress shortly after Yonghoon called Geonhak and it urged him to seek out the omega. To take away the distress. He knew it was stupid, he didn't even know where he lived and yet he found himself in front of a house. He knew the omega was inside so he hesitantly knocked the door. The door opened.

"Why are you here?" The deep voice alpha asked him upon seeing him. 

"Um… I could feel that Hwanwoong was upset. I don't know why, I just ran here even though I had no idea where he lived," Dongju said timidly. "I'm sorry. I should go."

Geonhak stepped out of the house and closed the door.

"Look, I understand. It's hard when your true mate is in distress. You just want to help them, calm them down, give them comfort but Hwanwoong won't be able to find it with you around. Not yet at least and maybe not for a very long time. I'm sure Yonghoon mentioned the omegas in my pack aren't comfortable around alphas," Geonhak said.

"He did," Dongju confirmed. 

"Hwanwoong was upset from finding out you are his true mate. He's terrified of being an alpha's toy, of being hurt and mistreated because that's what he's experienced. I don't think you would do that. Yonghoon has always had a good eye for a person's character and he would have said something if he felt you would hurt Hwanwoong. Unfortunately, you are going to have to give him time to settle, to get him to accept the fact he has found his true mate and maybe then, he'll be more willing to meet you properly again."

"But he could get sick, I know omegas suffer the most when they reject their true mates. I don't want him to get hurt," Dongju said frantically. 

Geonhak smiled softly. "I know and the pack will help him through it. I know how it feels, to have your true mate be in distress and knowing you can't help because they don't want you near them. One of the other omegas in my pack is my true mate and as much as I wish he would give me a chance, to give us a chance, I understand I need to be patient. I need to stay back and let Keonhee and Hwanwoong help him. It's frustrating for sure, it makes me itch when I desperately want to hold him but he needs to come to me, I can't go to him unfortunately."

"Could I um…" Dongju fiddled with his fingers as he hesitated. "Could I give you my number so you can pass it on to him? Maybe he might be more comfortable getting to know me from a distance."

Geonhak nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," he pulled out his mobile from his back pocket and handed it to Dongju.

"Put your number in. If he agrees I'll give him the number and let him message you when he's ready. If he doesn't want to, I'll let you know."

"Thank you," Dongju said softly as he took the phone and added himself to the contacts before handing it back. 

"Have you joined Yonghoon's pack?" Geonhak asked.

"No, I'm staying with them for the time being but I'm not sure about joining. A lot of alpha energy in that house though everyone seems nice. They all welcomed Dongmyeong to their pack, I can't remember the last time I've seen him smile this much," Dongju commented with a fond smile. Seeing his twin being with their boyfriend and accepted into their boyfriend's pack so easily made his heart swell with happiness. 

"So you're currently packless?"

"Yeah, I've kinda always have been. I've never really found people I want to stay with and my brother and I weren't ever sure about being in a pack together or not. We both want to be able to branch out on our own."

"I get that," Geonhak smiled. "Head back to Yonghoon's house. I'll gently try to convince Hwanwoong to give you a chance but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you, Geonhak-hyung," Dongju smiled. He looked at the house one last time, sensing the omega inside and suppressing the urge to try and see him before leaving, slowly making his way back to Yonghoon's house. Hwanwoong was calm now, this made Dongju happy to feel, glad that his true mate had people to help him. 

A few days passed by with Dongju constantly checking his phone every time it made a sound. Geonhak never messaged so he took this as a sign that Hwanwoong had taken his number but he had yet to hear from the omega. He tried keeping his anxiety over it to a minimum, not wanting to bother Hwanwoong. He kept himself busy with his university transfer, only another week before he could start attending. He wondered if he would see Hwanwoong around. He hoped he would but he knew he couldn't approach him. It felt torturous, knowing who his true mate was but being unable to talk to them, to be with them. 

His phone sounded and he almost stopped himself from looking. He was glad he did, Hwanwoong had finally messaged him.

**Hi, Geonhak-hyung gave me your number the other day but I was unsure about messaging. I'm sorry.**

Dongju's heart was beating fast as he read over the message. He couldn't believe the omega had finally messaged him. He started typing out a response, deleting and editing until he was satisfied with it.

**You don't need to apologise. I understand why you are unsure. Does this mean you would like to talk to me? I would love to get to know you.**

Dongju stared at his phone after sending the message, anxiously waiting for a reply. He jumped when the phone started ringing, he hadn't expected a call but he answered it. 

"Hi?" He said unsure. There was a moment of silence before the caller finally spoke.

"Hi."

Another word wasn't muttered for what felt like eternity, Dongju wasn't sure what to say and he could feel Hwanwoong's own uncertainties. 

"Thank you," Dongju finally said.

"What?"

"Thank you for messaging me and calling. I was worried you wouldn't," Dongju admitted sheepishly. 

"I was tempted not to but Keonhee-hyung convinced me to at least get to know you before judging you based on my own history. He met your brother yesterday, I think he was on a lunch date with Giwook so Keonhee-hyung decided to introduce himself. He finds it easier to talk to alphas who are with people he trusts and he knows Yonghoon-hyung wouldn't let a dangerous alpha near Giwook. He said Dongmyeong was really friendly," Hwanwoong said. 

"Yeah, he is. Growing up, everyone thought he would be a beta or omega. They were surprised when he presented as an alpha. They were surprised when we both did."

"I presented early," Hwanwoong said quietly. "There was no surprise about it, everyone knew I was going to be an omega. I was in middle school when I presented and some high school alphas…"

Hwanwoong trailed off. Dongju didn't need him to continue, he could feel the other's discomfort.

"You don't need to say anymore," he said with a gentle tone. That was when he felt immense guilt and sadness from the omega.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry that I'm broken."

"No, no, no, never apologise for that. What ever happened to you was not your fault and I'll never see you as broken."

He heard Hwanwoong begin to sob before the line went dead. Feelings of self-loathing and anger washed over Dongju as he began to panic. He went through the house, looking for someone to help, someone who could contact Hwanwoong's pack. He had no idea if the omega was alone and these feelings felt bad. He found Harin, sitting in the lounge room.

"You need to call Geonhak-hyung. Something is wrong with Hwanwoong," Dongju said frantically as he began to truly panic. Hwanwoong's feelings were suffocating. He could feel his chest restrict, making it impossible to breath.

"Are you ok?" Harin asked, looking at the younger alpha with concern. 

"Please, call Geonhak-hyung," Dongju managed to get out before he collapsed to his knees, desperate to breath. Harin got up, scooping the younger man up and taking him to Dongmyeong and Giwook's bedroom. Dongmyeong was lying on the bed on his phone but looked up when they entered. 

"What happened?" He asked as Harin gently placed the gasping alpha onto the bed.

"Hwanwoong," Dongju choked out.

"I'll give Geonhak-hyung a call but you need to try and calm down. Hwanwoong will be ok," Harin promised. Dongju couldn't believe him, the immense pain coming from the omega was so overwhelming. He couldn't believe another could feel this way, like he was going to die. It felt almost impossible and yet here he was, gasping for air because his true mate was in this much pain. Dongmyeong pulled Dongju into his lap, holding his twin close to his chest as he tried to sooth him.

"It's ok Dongju," he said softly. "Hwanwoong will be ok, but he will need you to calm down. You'll be amplifying his feelings."

"I need to go to him," Dongju tried pulling himself away from Dongmyeong but the other held him tightly.

"That won't help anyone. Please, you need to take a deep breath. You need to calm down."

Dongju relented, he knew there was no point going to Hwanwoong. He knew it would probably make things worse. He grasped onto Dongmyeong's shirt, crying hard into his chest. 

"He's hurting so much, Myeong. How is it possible for someone to feel this much?" He blabbered through his sobs. 

"He was hurt, we don't know how badly but he's still suffering."

"I feel like I'm dying," he gasped out. "It feels like he's dying."

"He's not dying, Ju. He's in pain but he'll be ok. He has his pack."

"Yeah, they're already with him," Harin confirmed as he got off the phone. "But you do need to calm down Dongju."

"Just listen to my voice," Dongmyeong said softly before he began singing the lullaby their mother would always sing them when they were upset. His twin's soothing voice helped calm him down as the feelings from Hwanwoong settled. 

_ He was ok _ , Dongju told himself.  _ He has his pack and he's ok.  _

Exhausted, Dongju soon fell asleep in Dongmyeong's arms, wishing he could be there for Hwanwoong, that he could have been the one to help him but knowing that may never be a possibility.


	3. Tiniest glimpse of hope

A few days passed by before the guilt of not messaging Dongju finally got to Hwanwoong. After his panic attack, he was avoiding any contact. He knew it wasn't the alpha's fault. He had heard those words before, that he wasn't broken, that he shouldn't apologise but he couldn't believe them. He felt it was his fault he was like this, if he had just not trusted those alphas then he wouldn't be like this. It was his fault and now he couldn't give himself to his true mate. Dongju didn't deserve to be stuck with a broken omega. 

**I'm sorry.** He finally sent a message. Just two simple words. He could sense Dongju's anxiety. He didn't understand why the other felt this way. He wondered what was happening to them, it couldn't just be because of his message. His phone dinged and Hwanwoong hesitated before checking the response.

**Please, you don't need to apologise. Are you ok?**

Hwanwoong wanted to delete the alpha's number. Forget about him and hope the rejection sickness wouldn't be too bad. He felt guilty being chained to the alpha, Dongju could find someone less broken. 

**No.** He responded but didn't elaborate. He wasn't sure how to without breaking down again and he didn't want to do that. It was exhausting and he was already too tired to feel. He just wanted to be numb. 

**Would you want to talk again? I'll understand if you don't.**

Hwanwoong sighed but still clicked the phone icon. The phone began ringing but it didn't take too long for Dongju to answer.

"Hey," the alpha said softly. Hwanwoong liked his voice. Something about it felt soothing. 

"Hi."

"I'm starting university soon," Dongju said. "So you might see me around. Would you rather I avoid you?"

Guilt pierced Hwanwoong's heart. In all honesty, he wished the alpha would leave, to just forget about him but instead Dongju wanted to get to know him. He cared about Hwanwoong. The omega could easily feel it and it almost made him feel sick. He just didn't understand why.

"No," he finally said. "You don't have to avoid me. Just, I guess be careful to avoid it being just the two of us. Maybe make sure I have Keonhee, Seoho or Geonhak with me. At least someone from my pack."

"Ok, I can do that. I know it'll take time but I hope one day you will let me take you on a date," Dongju murmured the last part, as if afraid to really say it out loud. Hwanwoong felt taken aback, his face heating up. 

"Why?" He asked before he could stop himself. 

"I suppose part of it is because you're my true mate. But I've never been with anyone before, I never found anyone I was interested in. You're... different, and yeah, it's probably because we have a bond but there's more to it. I feel spurred on to get to know you better. I want to be your alpha if you'll let me and I definitely want to get to know you better before I can even claim that. I want to prove myself to you," Dongju proclaimed. 

"You shouldn't waste your time with me. You would be better off just rejecting me," Hwanwoong said, feeling dejected.

"I hope one day I can convince you otherwise."

"I need to go," Hwanwoong ended the call, not giving the alpha a chance to say goodbye. He could feel himself getting overwhelmed, not understanding why Dongju even wanted to bother. Hwanwoong was broken, beyond repair. Nothing the alpha could do would ever fix him. 

There was a light knock on his door before it opened and Seoho poked his head in. 

"Are you ok, Hwanwoong?" He asked. 

Hwanwoong shook his head as tears began to well up. Seoho walked over to the bed and sat beside him, pulling him into a hug. 

"Talk to me," he said softly.

"It's Dongju," Hwanwoong murmured. "He wants to be my alpha, to prove himself to me but I'm not worth it. He deserves more than a broken omega."

"Oh, Woongie, you're not broken, at least not beyond repair. Maybe you should let him prove himself."

Hwanwoong let out a harsh laugh. "Rich coming from you."

"What does that mean?" Seoho frowned. 

"You won't even give Geonhak-hyung a chance and you're telling me to give Dongju, an alpha I barely know if I can even trust, a chance," Hwanwoong immediately felt bad. He was aware he was lashing out to someone who was simply trying to help but he couldn't deny how frustrated he felt for Geonhak. 

Seoho went quiet, letting go of Hwanwoong. The younger omega couldn't look at him, unable to stomach upsetting his friend. He could feel the negative emotions emanating from Seoho. Guilt mostly. The older omega knew well how he was treating Geonhak, treating his true mate who had done nothing but continuously be patient. 

"That's different," Seoho finally said, his voice barely a whisper. 

"How?" Hwanwoong asked, finally looking at him. "Tell me how it's different and then maybe I'll give Dongju a chance."

Seoho got up and left without another word. This made Hwanwoong feel worse. He let out a sigh and lied down, unsure what to do until his phone pinged. A new message from Dongju.

**I'm sorry I upset you.**

**You didn't.** Hwanwoong responded. **I just don't want you wasting your time. I don't want you to get hurt because of me and my past.**

Hwanwoong waited for the alpha's response, not wanting to put the phone away until he got one.

**Whether I get hurt or not doesn't matter to me. I want to get to know you, I want to be able to be there for you, I want to be your alpha and no one else's. Please. You will never be a waste of time.**

Hwanwoong didn't respond. He turned the phone off and placed it on his nightstand before grabbing a pillow and curling up. For a moment, he thought about what it would be like. To allow himself to be with Dongju. He didn't feel like the younger man would hurt him. He knew if there was even an inkling of a possibility, Yonghoon or Geonhak would have said something but neither had. 

Tears finally pushed past the surface, part of him did want to be with his true mate but he was terrified. He didn't want to fall for the alpha only for Dongju to realise he was beyond broken and to just leave. Hwanwoong tightened his hold on the pillow, crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Dongju felt apprehensive about going to university. He hoped he would see Hwanwoong but at the same time, he didn't want to upset the little omega. He hadn't heard from him in a few days but he kept himself busy getting everything ready for the new university to keep his mind off the lack of contact. He walked around the school, getting his bearings before his first class. He paused when he suddenly felt Hwanwoong, he was nearby and felt in distress. Going off instinct, he found his way to the omega, seeing him shying away from two alphas who were trying to talk to him. Hwanwoong was obviously uncomfortable, unable to do a thing as these two alphas towered over him. They were even taller than Dongju but that didn't faze him as he walked over to them. 

"Hwanwoong-hyung, I'm glad I found you. We should get going or we'll be late," Dongju said, putting on a smile and hoping the alphas would just leave them be. Hwanwoong was surprised to see him but his distress did lower. This made Dongju feel good, the omega saw him as safe, or at the very least, safer than the two alphas currently talking to him.

"Head to class alone, we're having a moment," one of the alphas said, glaring at Dongju. The other alpha seemed indifferent as he let out a sigh and checked his phone. 

"I'm sorry but I need Hwanwoong-hyung's help. Perhaps you should find another omega to bother," Dongju said, lowering his tone. He hoped the alpha took the hint and would leave.

"Sangwook-hyung, let's just go," the indifferent alpha said. 

Sangwook clicked his tongue in annoyance before leaving, the other alpha following behind him. Once they were out of sight, Dongju turned his attention to Hwanwoong, who was hugging himself and shaking.

"Are you ok?" He asked carefully. Hwanwoong shook his head. Dongju wanted to hug him, to hold him and tell him it was safe. 

"I'll call Geonhak-hyung," he offered instead. Hwanwoong didn't say anything, so the alpha took his phone out and was about to call Geonhak when he felt Hwanwoong move closer. To Dongju's surprise, the omega buried his face in the alpha's chest. Hesitantly, Dongju wrapped his arms around Hwanwoong as the omega began sobbing. 

"They wouldn't leave me alone," he cried. "I was scared. He was suggesting I go with them. I was scared they would hurt me if I didn't but I know exactly what would have happened if I did."

"It's ok, Hwanwoong-hyung. I'm here, I won't let them hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you again," Dongju promised. 

Hwanwoong shook his head. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Dongju wanted to argue, say that he was being sincere but he knew exactly what Hwanwoong meant. He couldn't be by Hwanwoong's side all the time, he couldn't always be his protector but that wouldn't stop the alpha from trying. 

"There he is."

Dongju looked up, seeing two omegas making their way to them. It didn't take much to guess they were the other two omegas in Hwanwoong's pack. They looked at Dongju unsure, instinctively he tightened his hold on Hwanwoong before realising they were here to make sure the little omega was ok. They didn't know Dongju, all they could tell was that he was an alpha and given their packmate had been in distress, they were wary about him.

Hwanwoong pulled away from Dongju, the alpha reluctantly letting go.

"Thank you for saving me," he said softly. 

"You don't need to thank you, I'll always help you," Dongju smiled.

"Oh, you must be Dongju," the taller of the two omegas exclaimed. "I thought you would look exactly like Dongmyeong. At least this will be less confusing."

"That's Keonhee-hyung," Hwanwoong said. "And this is Seoho-hyung. They're the omegas in my pack."

"I'll leave you in their hands then. Um… maybe tonight, you could call me. Only if you want to talk. I probably should go find my class," Dongju said, feeling a little awkward due to being unsure what to really say or do now. Hwanwoong didn't seem to be feeling uncomfortable which Dongju thought was a good sign but it could also be because the other two omegas were here.

"I think I can do that," Hwanwoong offered a small smile but it was enough to make Dongju's heart skip a beat. He wished he could hug the omega again but he pushed away the urge. Instead he gave back a smile before bidding goodbye and quickly running off to his class before he could be late.


	4. Chapter 4

Hwanwoong's thumb hovered over the call button besides Dongju's name. He wanted to give the alpha a call but was hesitant. He could feel himself becoming attached to the other, especially after being saved by him that morning. It made Hwanwoong a little fearful. The more attached they got, the harder it would be to push the alpha away and Hwanwoong was still unsure. 

Taking a deep breath, he finally tapped the screen and put the phone to his ear as he listened to it ring. He felt Dongju's excitement before he even answered. It made the omega think of a puppy, happy to see their owner after a long day, it was endearing.

"Hey," Dongju said happily. 

"Hey, I hope you weren't waiting by the phone for me to call," Hwanwoong muttered. 

"Only slightly. I have a lot of assignments to catch up on so I was distracting myself with those but I'm happy to be distracted by them so I'm glad you called," Dongju said. Hwanwoong felt his heart flutter. 

"Really? You sure I'm not being a bother?"

"100% sure. Um.. actually I wanted to ask you something? It's Hyungu-hyung's birthday in a few days, the pack is having a party. Yonghoong-hyung said he usually invites your pack to parties but wasn't sure if you and the other two omegas would be ok coming now there are two new alphas. I was hoping you still would."

"It would be nice to talk to you properly in person," Hwanwoong admitted. He knew he was falling, he knew the bond between them was strengthening and despite his fears, the sudden feeling of happiness from Dongju made him feel good. 

"Yeah?" Dongju asked, the smile present in his tone.

"Yeah, um…" Hwanwoong hesitated, not certain with what he was about to ask but still wanting to. "Tomorrow, would you like to join my pack and me at lunchtime?"

The excitement he felt from the alpha was almost intoxicating. It sent a wave of euphoria through him.

"I would love too," Dongju responded happily. Hwanwoong wanted to keep talking, to continue getting drunk on the other's happiness but he felt pangs of distress coming from his packmates.

"I need to go. I think something has happened," Hwanwoong said, not hiding his worry.

"Ok, I hope everything is ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hwanwoong was glad the alpha didn't seem upset that their call was cut short. If anything, he could sense Dongju's concern. Hwanwoong hung up and got out of bed when he heard a knock at the door. He knew it wasn't someone from the pack, leaving one other person.

"Come in, Youngjo-hyung," he called out. The door opened and the beta came in.

"Um… I think Seoho and Keonhee had a fight. Keonhee has left, I wasn't sure if I should have gone after him," Youngjo said.

"Do you know what the fight was about?" Hwanwoong asked.

"Pretty sure it was about Geonhak."

Hwanwoong frowned. "Ok, Keonhee-hyung has probably gone to Yonghoon-hyung's. I'll go check on Seoho-hyung. Thank you for letting me know."

"Why would Keonhee go to Yonghoon's?" Youngjo asked. 

"It's complicated," Hwanwoong answered as he walked past the beta. Thankfully, Youngjo didn't press for more of an answer. Hwanwoong went to Seoh's room, finding the older omega curled up in bed, sobbing.

"Seoho-hyung?" Hwanwoong approached the bed.

"Leave me alone," Seoho said. "I know you and Keonhee are both angry at me because of Geonhak, I don't want to hear it."

Hwanwoong sat on the bed. "I never apologise for lashing out at you the other day but I am sorry. I know you have your reasons and it's not my place to question them. You went through a lot, I should have been more considerate."

Seoho sat up, wiping away his tears. "I'm just scared to give myself to Geonhak, I know he's not…" the omega went quiet, unable to finish the sentence but Hwanwoong knew exactly he was talking about.

"I know what you mean. I know Dongju isn't the alphas who hurt me but I'm still scared. I can feel our bond strengthening and I don't know what to do. He makes me feel good, it's amazing to feel, almost…"

"Almost intoxicating right?" Seoho asked, finishing Hwanwoong's sentence.

"Yeah," Hwanwoong agreed. "Is it the same with Geonhak-hyung?"

"Extremely so. I do want to try but what if he gets to really know me, actually learns what happened to me and it just ends with him seeing me differently? That's why I'm so scared," Seoho admitted.

"I honestly think he'll love you no matter what," Hwanwoong said softly. "He knows bits, he knows it was worse than what happened to me and Keonhee, and he definitely knows exactly what happened to Keonhee. Geonhak-hyung will never expect you to open up to him straight away, you can ease him into it. He'll accept you no matter what."

"I feel Dongju will accept you too," Seoho stated gently with a smile.

"Yeah I know he will. Perhaps we should both take a leap of faith. We've always had each other, doing this together might make it easier," Hwanwoong suggested.

"Ok, let's take this leap of faith. I'll talk to Geonhak when he gets home from work."

Hwanwoong smiled. Without a word needing to be said, the two lied down and snuggled, getting the comfort they needed from each other as they had always done since they were kids.

* * *

Dongju couldn't contain his excitement of being invited to join Hwanwoong and his pack for lunch. He immediately went to Dongmyeong's room to tell him. Dongju opened his twin's door, walking in on the alpha making out with Giwook.

"Sorry," Dongju said, shielding his eyes. "I keep forgetting I need to knock now."

"It's ok, Ju," Dongmyeong chuckled. "You'll learn when you walk in on something scarring."

"I would be more annoyed if you were the only one who did it," Giwook sighed.

Dongju uncovered his eyes and gave the couple a sympathetic smile. He knew between him and the rest of Giwook's pack, that the couple were having a hard time really getting any privacy. 

"I promise, I'll try to remember. I was just really excited," he explained. "Hwanwoong invited me to join his pack and him for lunch tomorrow."

"Oh, that's amazing, Ju," Dongmyeong grinned. 

"Honestly, I can feel it through the bond that Hwanwoong is starting to accept me."

"That's actually really good," Giwook smiled. "I was worried he would reject you, but the fact he's actually putting effort into getting to know you is really good to see."

Dongju felt like he was floating, he was beyond happy. His face was almost hurting from how big his grin was. Dongmyeong got out of bed and stretched. 

"I suppose we should actually start getting ready, Giwook," he said. The omega sighed but followed suit. 

"I honestly rather stay in bed," he pouted. 

"I know," Dongmyeong cooed as he cupped Giwook's face and pulled him into a kiss. "But you also want to see this movie."

"Yeah," Giwook sighed. "I do."

Dongju smiled at the display before him. He loved seeing his brother happy and in love. He left them, heading out to the living room. Hyungu was lying on the sofa, his arm over his eyes as he appeared asleep. Dongju went to leave, to not disturb him when the doorbell rang, making the beta jolt awake. 

"What?" He mumbled confused before looking at Dongju and sitting up.

"I think someone is at the door," Dongju said. 

"Can you answer it?" Hyungu asked. Dongju nodded and went to the door. He was surprised to see Keonhee upon opening it. 

"I'm here to see Yonghoon-hyung," he said before walking past Dongju. He seemed upset.

"I'm not sure if he's home," Dongju said as he followed behind him. 

"He is," Keonhee stated as he made his way through the house, leaving behind a confused Dongju. He went back to the living room to find Hyungu. 

"Who was it?" The beta asked, still appearing to be in the process of waking up.

"Keonhee. He said he's here to see Yonghoon-hyung," Dongju answered. 

"Oh, right."

"Is this normal?"

"They're true mates," Hyungu explained. "But because Yonghoon has no sexual attraction to omegas and I'm pretty sure Keonhee is in love with Geonhak, they both don't want to be together though they still have a bond because they never really rejected each other, they just accepted it was a thing. Sometimes Keonhee will come here if he's upset, to get comfort from Yonghoon."

"And you don't mind?" Dongju asked, finding the situation curious.

"I have no reason to, Yonghoon is my husband and nothing will change that right? And like I said, he has no sexual attraction to omegas, it's not like he's going to cheat on me with Keonhee," Hyungu answered. "Sometimes I cuddle with them. Through the pack bond, when I'm close to them both I can feel their true mate bond, it's a little euphoric. It's the closest I'll ever feel to that sort of thing so honestly, I really don't mind in the slightest."

The euphoric feeling was something Dongju understood. The more Hwanwoong accepted him, the more of the feeling he got. 

"Hwanwoong said he'll come to your birthday party and he invited me to join him and his pack tomorrow," Dongju smiled.

Hyungu smiled back. "That's good to hear. I was worried he would end up rejecting you. Our pack was ready to help you in case he did."

"Thank you. Despite me not wanting to join the pack, you've all been so accepting of me."

"You might not be pack but because you're Dongmyeong's brother, we all consider you family."

Dongju felt tears of happiness well up in his eyes, he wiped them away as he smiled at the beta. "Thank you. I was worried when I decided to follow Dongmyeong here, I wasn't sure if I would be accepted as easily as he was."

"Well we were a little apprehensive when Giwook said two alphas were coming instead of just his one but you've been nothing but kind and good to us. And the way you're handling finding your true mate with an omega who, by societal standards, is considered damaged is admirable. Some alpha would have just rejected him by now," Hyungu stated sadly. "But you've been persistent and yet not overly pushy. You've accepted his pace, his emotions and it's paid off for you."

"I hate that society considers him damaged," Dongju frowned. 

"I know, I felt bad saying it. I'm glad you're his true mate is what I'm trying to get at, never give up on him."

"I won't," Dongju promised. Hyungu smiled at this before getting up.

"I'm going to see what's happened with Keonhee. Could you message Hwanwoong and let him know he's ok?" 

Dongju nodded before heading back to his room to message Hwanwoong. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I do hope it was worth it <3

Hwanwoong didn't want to get out of bed. Anxiety was eating him up inside. He knew he needed to get up for university but nightmares had plagued him during the night and now the prospect of meeting Dongju for lunch, even with his pack by his side, just terrified him. He felt bad as he reached out from his blanket cocoon to grab his phone. He sent a quick apology to Dongju, promising he would at the very least go to Hyungu's birthday party, before messaging Seoho. The older omega soon turned up in his room, looking worried.

"Hwanwoong," he said as he approached the bed. "Are you ok?"

Hwanwoong shook his head. "I just want to stay home. I don't feel good. Could you cover for me with the professors?"

"Of course," Seoho ran his fingers through Hwanwoong's hair. "Are you going to be ok home alone?"

"Youngjo-hyung will still be around, if I need anything I can ask him."

"Call me if you need me ok?" Seoho asked.

"I will, promise," Hwanwoong gave a small smile. Seoho seemed satisfied before getting up and leaving with a quick goodbye. Hwanwoong pulled his blanket up and snuggled up with his pillow, he was tired and wanted more sleep but anxiety plagued him. He didn't want the nightmares to return.

He felt a wave of disappointment moments before his phone dinged with a message from Dongju. 

**I hope you feel better soon.** It said. Hwanwoong felt horrible, he could still feel a phantom feeling of Dongju excitement from the night before. The younger alpha had been excited only for Hwanwoong to dash that completely. He hugged his pillow tightly as tears began to spill. Dongju deserved a better omega.

There was a knock at the door, making Hwanwoong jump. He didn't say a thing, not sure who it was. The door opened and Youngjo poked his head in.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked, looking concerned. "I could hear you crying when I walked by."

Hwanwoong sat up and shook his head, tears still flowing freely. Youngjo came in and walked over to him. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Hwanwoong into a hug.

"It's ok, I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be ok," Youngjo said softly.

"I was meant to meet Dongju for lunch today but I can't bring myself to meet with him," Hwanwoong explained quietly. "I had… um… nightmares. I'm sure Geonhak-hyung had told you about us omegas."

"He explained some of it."

"I'm tired but I don't want to go back to sleep because of them."

Youngjo hummed in thought. "Well, Geonhak asked me to go grocery shopping. Do you want to come with me? It may help take your mind off your nightmares."

Hwanwoong thought for a moment before giving the beta a soft smile. "I like the sound of that. Give me a little bit to get ready."

Youngjo nodded before letting him go and leaving him alone to get changed. Hwanwoong pulled himself from bed. He pulled off his pyjamas and paused as he saw himself in his cupboard's mirror. Fading scars littered his body, he quickly looked away. He grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed, hiding them all from sight. He could normally handle seeing them but after the nightmares, he couldn't. All they brought out was memories, painful suffocating memories. 

Hwanwoong's phone began ringing, making him jump. He felt too on edge. He picked it up and had a look at the caller ID. Dongju. Hwanwoong hesitated but answered it.

"Are you ok?" Dongju asked before the omega was able to say a word. 

"I'm fine," Hwanwoong frowned.

"Are you sure? It's just, I felt pain coming from you. I just want to be sure you're ok," Dongju explained. 

Hwanwoong could feel himself tear up, the level of concern Dongju showed felt undeserved.

"It's just memories," he said in barely a whisper. "I'll be ok."

"If you need me, I'll come to you as soon as I can, I promise."

Hwanwoong nodded his head before he realised Dongju couldn't see it. 

"Ok, thank you. It's ok though, I'm ok. I'm going out shopping with Youngjo," he said. For a moment, he felt something from Dongju, it felt like jealousy.

"He's just a beta," Hwanwoong added quickly. That's when he felt Dongju panic.

"I'm sorry," Dongju apologised frantically. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to feel jealous, I'm so new to this. Not just to the true mate bond, but also to liking someone like this. I've never dated, I'm not always sure how to feel but never feel like you need to justify yourself to me. I'm sorry." 

"I know you are. It is ok to feel jealousy sometimes. I'm also kinda new to this, so I will panic sometimes. Especially if I feel like I've upset you," Hwanwoong admitted softly. 

"That's ok. Um… I should get back to class. I'm glad you're ok. I'll see you in a few days."

"Actually, um… maybe you could come over tonight. Properly meet my pack and all," Hwanwoong offered. There was a burst of happiness.

"Yeah, yeah I would like that. So tonight, I'll see you tonight. Stay safe, " Dongju said.

"I will," Hwanwoong smiled. They said their goodbyes and Hwanwoong hung up. He felt more settled, as he held his phone to his chest for a moment. Afterward, he put it down and finished getting ready.

* * *

Dongju felt nervous. He was going to see Hwanwoong's house and meet his pack properly. He had spoken to them all but never in a casual setting. He hoped he would make a good impression as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was almost ready. 

"You look gorgeous, Ju," Dongmyeong said, watching Dongju from the doorway. 

"I know I do," Dongju looked over at his brother. "But it's not about being gorgeous. If I want to convince Hwanwoong to accept me, his pack needs to accept me too. What if they don't?"

"They will, Ju. Just win them over with your amazing personality. I know you can do it."

Dongju let out a deep breath. "Ok I'm ready. Wish me luck."

"You don't need it, you'll be fine," Dongmyeong smiled. Dongju gave his brother a hug before heading off. He walked to Hwanwoong's house. He felt it was the best way to settle his nerves however, the moment he found himself at the omega's front door, the anxiety came back. He hesitated, going to knock but stopping. He didn't want to do the wrong thing. 

The door opened, to his surprise. He felt his heart beat fast as Hwanwoong looked up at him. He really felt himself falling for the omega, though part of him felt it was only because of the true mate bond, he hoped it was truly more than that. 

"Hey," he managed to squeak out, feeling pathetic and embarrassed at his own voice.

Hwanwoong smiled. "Hey, come in. I almost forget to let everyone know but they are all happy for you to be here."

"Are you sure?" Dongju felt nervous. "I don't want to intrude."

"It's fine. I was thinking a bit today, about us. I want to see how it goes but it means I need to get to know you better, get used to you. I was able to do that with Geonhak-hyung, I'm sure I'll be able to with you as well. So come on it," Hwanwoong moved aside. Dongju let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding as he entered the house. 

"Um... Dongju, is Keonhee still with Yonghoon-hyung?" Hwanwoong asked as he led the way. 

"Yeah, he is. He said to tell you he may return tomorrow but he's not been feeling well," Dongju said, remembering what the omega had asked him to say. 

"Ok, we miss him. It's not uncommon for Seoho-hyung and him to have arguments and for Keonhee to go to Yonghoon-hyung but normally he'll only be gone for a couple of hours before he contacts one of us. He's never gone complete radio silence of us. I'm worried something else might be wrong," Hwanwoong explained. Dongju could feel the worry coming from him. He couldn't stop himself from taking Hwanwoong's hands and holding them tightly to his chest. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Yonghoon-hyung and Hyungu-hyung are taking good care of him and he seemed like he missed you and your pack. I asked if he wanted to come back with me but he hesitated. I'm sure whatever that's on his mind, he'll be fine in time," Dongju said, staring into Hwanwoong's eyes. The omega looked taken aback as he stared back at the alpha. There was only a moment of panic, the moment Dongju had taken his hands but after that, all there was was trust. Hwanwoong didn't fear him, he trusted him. 

Dongju couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

"Don't get too giddy," Hwanwoong returned a small smile. "Your excitement, it's intoxicating."

"Sorry," Dongju chuckled nervously. "But you feel trust towards me. That's huge."

"It is," Hwanwoong agreed timidly. "Everyone is waiting. They all want to properly meet you."

"Oh, right," Dongju let go of Hwanwoong's hands and let him lead the way to the lounge room. The alpha's nervousness returned but the knowledge that Hwanwoong felt trust towards him made him feel like he was cloud 9. He knew he would make it through dinner and would win over the omega's pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
